


Crying is for Babies

by ProfessorPlum



Series: Eat me alive [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal, Bleeding, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorPlum/pseuds/ProfessorPlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian can't stop thinking about how much fun he had had with that little boy, and so he decideds he'll break his rule and go for the same boy twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying is for Babies

It had been two weeks since Sebastian had even seen the boy whom he had shared such a lovely evening with on the floor of a woman's toilets in an empty park. Sure he had had a few run in with some younger men at pubs or prostitutes that he was pretty sure weren't even under sixteen, but it wasn't the same at all. Nothing could compare to the ass of a young boy who'd never been violated in such a way by any man's cock. Nothing was as tight and nothing drove Sebastian crazy like the need for such a luxury item.

 

He started thinking about the boy after two weeks, because he had seen the dark haired lad walking down the street one day when he was driving to get lunch. Sebastian thought he looked quite the same as all the days he had watched the boy before finally taking him in the bathroom. 

 

His cock twitched in his pants just watching the boy walking on the pavement, and he knew in that moment that he was going to brake his rule of fucking the same boy twice and see to getting his erection buried deep in the boy's tight ass again.

 

Sebastian didn't take nearly as long as he had the first time watching the boy, because the lad seemed to have decided that he was walking straight home through the busy street every single time, probably to avoid another kidnapping. In fact, the day Sebastian had decided he wanted him; the boy had disappeared completely, so Sebastian suspected he must have taken the bus.

 

A mere three days after Sebastian had decided he was going to be taking the boy for a second spin, he got his chance. 

 

His plan was to take the boy to a place that he knew he'd be pretty safe; the only issue was the money. Reggie's pub, which had formally been Reggie's pub and grill before Reggie or whoever had changed it, was a locally known location to bring tricks. If you were willing to dish out £100, Greg, the owner of the particular building, would let you use the basement, which was perfect for married men who didn't want to get caught and people who didn't want to fuck in their cramped cars and didn't want their credit cards charged on a hotel. 

 

You just had to pay in advance and take whoever you wanted down the stairs and you'd get what you wanted for an hour. 

 

Sebastian saw this as the perfect place to take the boy, as long as he could get the kid not to scream ‘rape’ or whatever once they got in inside.

 

He had solved that problem with a knife. Sebastian wished he had had a gun to use, which seemed more frightening and also a bit more badass than a stupid little kitchen knife, but he made due.

 

At four, Sebastian had parked his car and waited, after making sure the boy was walking instead of taking the bus. But it wasn’t until a quarter after four that Sebastian actually saw his little victim actually walking down the street along the pavement. 

 

He had his head down and his backpack over his shoulders, marching purposefully to his destination. The boy practically passed Sebastian without even glancing up, so it wasn’t exactly hard to come behind the lad and grab the other’s bag as Sebastian put a knife up to his neck and said, “Remember me?” in what he deemed as a very threatening tone.

 

Sure it was dangerous, there were cars going by every second along the road beside them and people walking on the pavement across the street, but it would be worth it.

 

“Don’t scream or I’ll stick this fucking knife in your throat, hear me?” Sebastian asked, but he didn’t wait for an answer and didn’t think he would have gotten one anyway. “Now get in my car,” he ordered gruffly, giving a sharp tug on the boy’s backpack. 

 

He wasn’t extremely surprised that the boy listened to him. Sebastian had taken loads of boys in similar ways, and they were almost always more afraid of dying then they were of getting fucked. It could have been different since the boy had already had his little asshole raped by Sebastian, but it wasn’t, and he boy let himself be tugged to the car. 

 

“Don’t even think of trying to fucking run,” Sebastian told him, pushing the boy across the driver’s side and into the passenger seat. “Cause maybe my knife is feeling a little horny too. Maybe you’d like my knife instead of my dick in your ass, yeah?” He asked, sitting behind the wheel.

 

Sebastian looked over at the boy as he started driving. He had put his back pack on the floor of the car and had hadn’t bothered to put on his seatbelt. He could see the other was crying, but at least he was doing it quietly. 

 

“What’s your name?” He asked. There was no reply so he pushed the tip of the knife against the boy’s cheek though nothing happened; it was a dull knife. “Oi.”

 

“J-James,” was the response. 

 

“See? Now we’re getting somewhere. How old are you? I’m curious.”

 

Sebastian didn’t have to poke the boy again to get his answer. “Twelve.” He had thought the answer would be a lower number, but he smiled anyway. 

 

“And did you like having your ass fucked by my big cock?” Sebastian didn’t really care if that question got answered, and all he got from the boy was a chocked sob anyway.

 

It took longer than Sebastian would have liked to finally get to the pub because it was nearly prime traffic time on the roads. The car park was nearly empty when they got there, mostly because the only business Reggie’s got was from pedophiles and perverts.

 

Sebastian got out of the car and went around. “Come on, get out,” he said, waving the knife before grabbing the boy’s collar and practically pulling him out of the car. He thought it would have been a little easier getting in if the lad would just stop his sobbing, but he had brought other little boy’s there before without too much problem.

 

When they entered the darkly lit pub, Sebastian pulled out his wallet and put down the money on the counter while the old man behind the counter eyed them. “ ‘S changed. for under sixteens,” the man said in a gruff voice. 

 

“He is sixteen,” Sebastian said, but all Jim did was look pathetically down at his shoes which didn’t help his case. 

 

Greg shook his head. “£200,” he said again. It was remarkably obvious Jim wasn’t anywhere close to sixteen.

 

“This is bullshit, I only have £150.” Sebastian pulled out the money and set it down on the bar. “Just give me the key.”

 

Greg inspected the money before reaching under the counter and retrieving the key to the basement. “Next time ‘s £200,” he said. Sebastian grabbed the key and pulled Jim along by the lapels of his school blazer. 

The basement was dark and had the feeling of dampness to it. There was a matrass on the concrete floor that Sebastian knew had never been washed or swapped out, and there empty bottles of alcohol on the ground that he supposed Greg hadn’t bothered to clean up. 

 

He saw Jim looking around and pushed the boy down on his knees where he started up his crying again as Sebastian undid his trousers. He had hid the knife tucked into the waist of his jeans, away from sight, put took it out again. “You’re going to suck what I put in front of you,” Sebastian told him. “And if you so much as scrape me with your teeth I’ll cut off your tongue and fuck you’re bleeding mouth,” he threatened. Sebastian pulled out his limp cock and grabbed the boy’s hair, forcing Jim’s face against his groin. 

 

For a minute, the boy just whimpered, and it wasn’t until Sebastian gave a sharp tug on the other’s dark hair that he finally was able to feel the wet, warmth of a tongue taking a lick of his cock. Sebastian sighed and momentarily moved the hand from the lad’s hair and to his own cock, hitting it against the boy’s cheek and telling him clearly to open his slut mouth and take it. 

 

Sebastian moved his hips slowly, fucking the boy’s mouth before forcing Jim to start doing some of the work with the grip he had on the kid’s hair. He could feel his cock swelling from the contact, even if it wasn’t even close to a decent suck job. 

 

It wasn’t until the boy was gagging around his cock that he finally pulled away and shoved Jim back. His cock was almost completely hard, slick with saliva from the boy’s mouth. He grabbed the boy’s collar and pushed him onto the bad so he was lying with his back against the dirty matrass. 

 

Sebastian crawled over the small body as Jim moved his hands up to cover his eyes and cry. He knelt over the boy’s legs and undid his school required slacks, pulling them down to reveal a pair of simple white briefs. He hummed and gladly moved a hand to rub at the fabric. 

 

Jim seemed intently determined on keeping his legs tightly together, but Sebastian moved to lie down and wedge himself between the skinny, pale legs with ease.

 

Sebastian continued the movements with his hand, letting his thumb stroke the small protrusion in the boy’s pants before dipping his head down and mouthing at the fabric. He heard a small whimper from the lad, but he didn’t care if it was one of pleasure or just another sob, Jim was still crying so it really could have been either. “Every had your tiny cock sucked before?” he asked. Regardless if the boy wanted it or not, Sebastian could definitely see a rise in the fabric where his cock was hardening. 

 

He pulled down Jim’s pants just enough so that the boy’s cock could be freed. It stuck up with pleasure and Sebastian moved his head down again to easily take the whole thing in his mouth. He heard Jim whimper, and Sebastian took a few more sucks before pulling away. “Now turn around,” he said, climbing out from between the boy’s legs and easily turning the small body onto its stomach. 

 

He admired the pale little bum, giving it a squeeze before pressing the cool metal of his knife against one of the cheeks. “What do you think? Should I fuck you with my knife?” He asked with a dark laugh. He just heard the boy sob a little harder, his high voice muffled by the dirty mattress. “Maybe next time, yeah? If you’re a good little boy for me today, I won’t have to kill you.” Sebastian grabbed the boy’s slim hips and forced his ass up into the hair. He leaned down and licked along between the boy’s ass cheeks, spreading them apart with his hands as he slicked up the boy’s hole. “I got a bit carried away last time, don’t you think?”

 

Sebastian leaned down over the boy, pressing his hard cock against the crack of the other’s smooth ass and bringing in his fingers to the boy’s face. “Suck ‘em,” he ordered. “And suck ‘em good because they’re going inside you.” All the got from Jim was an open mouth, but Sebastian did the rest; shoving his fingers down the boy’s throat and making Jim gag and his mouth salivate heavily around his fingers. “Good boy.”

 

He moved back up and didn’t waste his time shoving his middle finger deep into the boy’s ass. Sebastian watched Jim press his face back into the mattress again, giving a pained sob. “You like that, don’t you, you little slut.” He worked his finger in and out before adding another twisting them and pushing them deep, not taking nearly as long with the second before pulling out. He smacked the palm of his hand against the bare skin of Jim’s arse and which gave him the cutest little muffled yelp from the boy below him.

 

His cock was practically burning to be put to use and Sebastian stroked himself slowly a few times while he held the boy’s ass in place with the other hand. “You’re going to take my cock again,” he said. “And I’m going to fuck your tight little asshole for hours,” Sebastian added. 

 

Sebastian set the knife down on the bed beside him and lined himself up with the other’s hole. He pushed in hard, giving a sigh of pleasure as he felt the boy shaking, driving his cock in deeper. “Get on all fours,” he ordered at the boy, grabbing his hair and forcing Jim to folly is order so that he could hear the moans and sobs and whimpers from the kid without being muffled by the mattress, which he got plenty of along with a pleading stream of ‘stops’ and ‘pleases’.

 

He fucked the boy with determination, moving slowly and wanting the feeling of the tight warmth around his erection to last forever. 

 

“Say you like it,” Sebastian growled, holding the boy’s hair and giving it another sharp tug. “Say it.” 

 

“I like it! I like it! Please,” came the chocked out words from the sobbing boy. Sebastian removed his hand from the other’s hair and to Jim’s hips to help guide the boy’s body around his cock. There was still a bit of blood when the skin broke, which made it easier for his cock to slide in and out of the boy’s ass, but not nearly as there had been the last time. They were just adding another stain the old bed.

 

Sebastian was almost disappointed when he felt an orgasm approaching. He wanted to stay there and fuck that boy all night long and into next morning in the dark basement below Reggie’s pub. 

 

The palm of his hands started to get sweaty against the other’s hips, but he gripped even tighter to Jim’s skin and he forced his cock deep inside the other’s body. 

 

Even when he came, Sebastian kept his hips jerking. “You such a fucking slut, taking my cock like this,” he told the boy, finally settling down and watching the boy’s body shaking around his dick. He pulled his cock out with a cocked sob from Jim and gave the other’s ass one more spank. “How’s your cock?” He asked, pushing the boy to lie on his stomach and then turning Jim to lie on his back 

 

Sebastian lay down on his side next to the boy and looked at his face, red from crying. He moved a hand down to the other’s half hard cock. “I can tell you loved that, just look at your cock,” he laughed. Jim shook his head, moving his hands up once again to cover his eyes as he cried some more. 

 

He moved his hand over the hairless groin of Jim, and rested on the other’s cock, beginning to stroke it slowly. “Come for me, I want to see if you come when you orgasm,” he told the other in a low voice. 

 

Jim didn’t though. Sebastian stroked him until he had the other whimpering into his hands and practically begging Sebastian to stop even though he knew Jim wanted him to continue. “You want this, you little slut,” he told Jim, and a moment later the other’s hips were jerking up and he was letting out a moan that Sebastian just wanted to bottle up and keep with him forever. 

 

There wasn’t a single drop of come from the other’s cock, but it went limp again soon after and Sebastian smiled. “Get your trousers back on,” he said. Grabbing his knife from the bed and standing to pull up his own pants. 

 

It took Jim nearly five minutes to get his trousers back on, what with his whimpering and quiet sobs and shaking hands. When he was done, Sebastian shook the knife at him again and the boy followed him slowly up the stairs. He handed the key back to Greg at the bar who eyed Jim closely as they left. 

 

He happily watched Jim wince as the boy sat back in the car, feeling a sense of pride that the boy’s bum would now be leaking his come all the way back as the boy walked home. “Want to get something to eat?” he asked, but Jim just shook his head and wiped his noes on his shirt. “Suit yourself,” Sebastian said with a shrug. 

 

When he pulled up to the side of the road along the same busy street, he looked over at Jim. “I don’t think I have to say what’ll happen if you tell someone about this,” he said. “Because I know where you live, and even though it would be hard to stop you from screaming when I’d come in your room and cut off your cock with my knife, I’d do it anyway,” he told the boy with a smile. 

 

Jim nodded, still sniffling and hugging his backpack to his chest before getting quickly out of the car and standing there looking like a little lost lamb. 

 

Sebastian pulled away from the pavement and drove off, knowing he wouldn’t easily forget about his little Jim.

 

 

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> At least someone wanted me to make it a series so here's another one to go with the last one. I might continue this if you guys want.


End file.
